Legend of Korra: The Fox's Wedding
by Apollorism
Summary: (AU) Two souls with the same powers yet different destiny. What will these two souls do when it comes to completing their destiny.
1. Volume 0: Frozen Rain

_**Author: "Well hello there, and welcome my dear readers. Get comfy for you are in a wild ride with this one. Some of you may came from my other works or simply stumble upon it by chance. Regardless I would like to express my thanks for taking the time to read, it means a lot to me. Now then if you're new or my loyal readers from previous works this story is part of the "Lost Children Universe" or "Lost Universe". It tells stories of multiple OCs in various universe uncovering and discover many things about themselves as well as the world around them...this one is not so different. Now the big question, must you read my other works? The answer is no and yes...*shrug*. There are some references and hidden connection that relates to my other works, it's fine to read my work as a standalone-ish without reading the others but yeah oh and to my loyal readers the order does not matter. You can read my stories in any order."**_

_***Sips Tea***_

_**Author: "Okay now then enough talk, let's jump into the story. Do follow and leave a review if you like how the story is going and don't e afraid to give feedback. Thanks and enjoy the ride."**_

* * *

**-Unknown Location-**

**-Tenzin's POV-**

***Heavy Rain***

***Raging Wind***

***Thunderstorm***

After the airship had safely landed, I braced myself against the raging storm...I turn to see my siblings Kya and Bumi doing the same.

Kya: "This storm is insane! What in Spirits is mother thinking coming to this island!?"

Bumi: "WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YOU!? THE STORM IS INSANE! WHAT IN SPIRITS IS MOTHER THINKING COMING TO THIS ISLAND!?"

Kya gave Bumi a deadpan expression as she looks at him.

Tenzin: "Mother should be within the village along with the members of the White Lotus! Let's hurry!"

Before we got a chance to move, we were immediately stop at our trek as Kya jumped as the lightning had struck a tree close proximity to us.

Bumi: "SWEET MAMA! THAT WAS COOL!"

Kya: "Hey look! Someone is coming towards us."

We turn to see to where she was pointing...we see a man walking towards wearing a black raincoat...in his hand, he's holding a barely lit lantern...I notice the White Lotus badge on his coat..which means he's a member.

?: "You must be Master Katara's children, I was inform that you'd arrived! Come let's get somewhere safe in the village! Master Katara said the storm is only going to get worse the longer we stay out here. Oh I'm Huyin, newly recruited member of the White Lotus."

Tenzin: "It's nice to meet you Huyin. I agree with you, let us best make our move now before the storm gets worse."

He nods while smiling and guide us to the village.

Bumi: "My hair doesn't do well in this storm Kya. I'm gonna need to borrow your hair products when we get back.

Kya merely groan while listening to her brother's antic.

* * *

**-Later-**

We eventually reached the village, drenched and exhausted. We look at the house that mother is currently in, The moment we enter the house we see lit candles in the entrance way, Kya and Bumi fell to the floor panting and groaning loudly.

Bumi: "Leave it to Tenzin to bring us to an amazing vacation to an unknown island with a hellish storm."

Kya: "You said it...I should have come up with a better excuse to not follow you."

I sigh listening to my siblings and quickly turn to berate them.

Tenzin: "Come now! I didn't want to bring the two of you. I wasn't given much of choice, mother told me to bring you two in case of trouble."

Kya: "Yeah, yeah! I mean e know you prefer staying in that temple and lording in the city of yours."

I begins shaking in anger.

Tenzin: "I do not "Lord" over Republic City! I'm merely a councilman, helping the city the best I can."

Huyin could only smile wryly as he see the three siblings' spat. He coughs lightly for us to proceed, the three of us begins to feel embarrass after we realized we showed him something unsightly.

I cough as well and turn towards my siblings.

Tenzin: "Look mother called all three of us to come immediately to assist her, you know this is a great urgency if she called all three of us despite being one of the leader of the White Lotus and having the members at her disposal."

Bumi nods and Kya merely shrugs in agreement. I sigh thinking about my wife...if only she was here to calm me. I mentally picture her giving me the thumbs up.

Bumi: "So what's the urgency anyways?"

I shook my head and Kya does the same. We have no idea what our mother wants from us, Huyin then raise our attention to guide us to our mother. It seems she preparing dinner for us.

Tenzin: "We'll know more once we talked to her."

We quickly dry ourselves while Kya asked Huyin where the bathroom was so she could freshen up. He pointed her down the hallway and she gave her thanks. Bumi and I decided it's best that we wait for her.

* * *

**-Kya's POV-**

***Shiver***

Urgh...this place gives me the creep...I look around to see old photographs hanging on the wall, these pictures were hanging decades ago. I stop see a picture of an elderly man and a woman carrying an infant in her hand...the woman for some reason looked sad in this picture.

Unbeknownst to her...she was being watched. A large red eye open on the wall behind her it gaze at her back with full of curiosity.

I quickly turn my head, to see a wall behind me...for a moment...I thought I was being watched. I shake my head to not let it get to me. Let's just find the bathroom and be quick about it. As I enter, I notice an old looking radio sitting on the bathroom counter next to the sink. I guess someone likes listening to music when they take a bath.

As I head for the sink to wash my face, the radio started turning itself on and made static noise...in the end it started playing music.

**_(The Rolling Stones - Paint It, Black)_**

Kya: "What the?"

The radio played an unfamiliar music...I never heard this type of music before, what instruments are they using?

I ignore the thought and pick up the radio to switch it off...what? It's not turning off.

Once more unbeknownst to her, a large blue eye appear on the ceiling above her, staring at her.

Hmm, where's the plug? I grab hold of the cord and search for the plug.

Shadow tendrils slowly appears from the shadow changing its' shape into that of a hand and is making its way towards her back in an attempt to grab her.

Kya: "Ah...there you are?"

I pull the plug, effectively turning it off. Then I heard a knock on the door.

The large eye turn to look at the door and quickly retract its shadow tendrils back into the darkness.

Huyin: "Ma'am is everything alright? Your brothers are waiting anxiously and sent me to check up on you."

I place the radio down and turn to face the door to answer the young man.

Kya: "Yes, I'm fine I'll be out shortly."

* * *

**-Tenzin's POV-**

Tenzin: "There you are. Come, we're late as it is."

Kya gave Tenzin an annoyed look.

Kya: "Well jeez, sorry your highness. Lead the way."

Huyin nods and guide us to our mother. We soon enter the living room and it was interesting...We see an old television set and picture frames containing family picture, I pick up on of the picture frame on the shelves to see a number on it yet I can't seem to recognize the language...1922?

?: "It's rude to touch something without permission Tenzin, or did I not taught you that?"

I quickly place the picture back in a state of panic when I heard a familiar voice. I turn to see my mother sitting on a rocking chair smiling as she us. Kya quickly ran and hug her mother while Bumi grin like an idiot.

I smile warmly and walk towards her to kiss her cheek.

Tenzin: "Hello mother, it's good to see you again."

Katara: "Likewise Tenzin, it's good to see all three of you together."

We mentally groan when we heard her.

Katara: "Well we're late for dinner since the three of you were caught in that terrible storm but fortunately enough I managed to cook up some food in the kitchen. Huyin, Kya be a dear and set up the table. Bumi and Tenzin you can help me carry the food."

We both look at each other and smile. We head towards the kitchen to see mother's cooking, we smell her cooking invoking nostalgia when we were kids. Bumi got excited as always, he really loves mother's cooking. We pickup the pots and carry it to the living room where we are to be seated. We then begin eating as soon as mother had said her prayers and Bumi chow down like a mad man he is.

Katara: "Now, I'm sure your wondering what all three of you as well as what the White Lotus and I are doing here?"

She said it as she place her spoon down.

Katara: "This island was recently discovered a two months ago or more specifically the day after we located and discovered the Avatar."

Kya eyes widen when she heard her.

Kya: "You've located the avatar? Dad's...?

Mother smile warmly and nod.

Katara: "After your father had left this world for the Spirit world 4 years, his incarnation had appear after his death. Unfortunately, we had no knowing who is the next Avatar. The only thing we are aware of is that the next Avatar will appear as an infant from the water Water Tribe due to succession by elements."

Bumi: "Ah yea, Dad told me about this a long time ago. The reincarnation is follow by the order of the elements, Fire-Earth-Air-Water. The process then repeats itself."

Tenzin: "Thus it made sense that father's current incarnation would be from a Water Tribe since he was an Air Bender."

I said it while sipping my tea. Mother smile and nod.

Katara: "Yes what Tenzin said is true. After four years I've received a message that the Avatar was discovered in the Southern Water Tribe. Thus I left immediately to confirmed it...I met a young Water Bender by the name of Korra. A lovely child with an abundant amount of energy, she display three out of the four elements she could bend but alas...she lacks the experience and patience to master her abilities."

The three of us listen quietly, Huyin is still eating while listening with great interest.

Katara: "Afterwards I decided to train the young Avatar to master Water Bending, but unfortunately the training had to be cut short due to a sudden snow storm..."

Kya eyes widen when she heard her.

Kya: "Wait?...You're not actually suggesting this storm had anything to do with it. We're miles away from the Southern Water Tribe, how could it be possible for the storm to affect the weather there unless..."

Tenzin: "It was man made...Someone actually has the ability to bend up a storm."

I place my cup down causing the others to look at me confusedly...Huyin then speak out trying to understand what is going on?

Huyin: "Wait, Storm Bending? Is that a thing? I thought there only four elements with a few exception such as Metal Bending, Blood Bending and etc. I've never heard of Storm Bending."

Mother gave a light chuckle and turn to face the young man.

Katara: "Look, When I was young I met a blind girl that was capable of performing outstanding feat which eventually led to discovery of Metal Bending. So it's not the be all, end all knowledge that we come to know. So it comes to no surprise if someone out there discovered ways to manipulate the weather."

Bumi: "And that person is here?"

She nods and continue.

Katara: "Like I said, Korra's training had to be cut short due to the snow storm which later I came to discover the existence of a new island that appeared out of nowhere. I went there with a team after I left Korra but I promised the young Avatar that I'll return after we deal with this situation."

Kya: "Alright that's nice and all, but I think I would like to know where the Storm Bender currently is?"

What she say does rung true as much as I would like to hear more about the Avatar, I can't help but be curious about this Bender. Mother sigh and continues.

Katara: "As I was saying, before we arrived on the island it was relatively peaceful not a storm in sight and ocean was calm. It was then we didn't realize that there was a Storm Bender on the island. Tell me children, what have you noticed anything strange when you arrived at the island?"

I look at my siblings and they did as well. I was the first to speak out what I saw.

Tenzin: "The village is completely empty...there's not a single villagers in sight. It's as if the village was abandon."

Mother nods agreeing to my assessment.

Katara: "The White Lotus and I surveyed the land in hope to discover a village to which we did. But when we arrived we couldn't find any living souls. Yet for some reason the village is well maintained. I've noticed the grass was freshly cut that day as if someone was still living here. I've sent the team to locate this person or group but they return empty handed...that's is of course we begun to notice another strange occurrence on the island.

Bumi: "The lack of animals?...I didn't see a single animal when we arrived. Not even birds, I mean it could be the storm but something felt off about it."

Mother then laugh as she recalled something.

Katara: "I forgot how much of an animal lover you are Bumi. But what you had said was true. There's not a single fauna life on this island...not even an insect. This was a day later on the island, then on the third day the men begins complaining to me about their troubles."

Kya: "Troubles?"

Kya said with her arms cross.

Katara: "The men told me that they felt like they're being watched."

Kya's eyes immediately shrunk when she heard what mother had said.

Kya: "WHAT!? That's exactly what happen to me in the bathroom after that creepy radio turn itself on."

Katara then looks at her with a serious expression.

Katara: "Radio?"

Kya nods and explained what had happen in the bathroom.

Katara: "Kya...there's no electricity on this island...it's impossible for the radio to switch itself on."

Kya immediately stands up feeling scared.

Kya: "What!?"

Huyin immediately looks sacred then leans closer to me wanting to whisper something.

Huyin: "It's not too late chief, I can call the pilot to get the airship running. Say the word and we're out of here."

I chuckled as I listen to the young man.

Tenzin: "Calm yourself Kya, it could be a Spirit playing with you. I mean it's not unheard of that Spirits would visit the Material World to play pranks on humans."

Kya slowly sits down after hearing me.

Katara: "There's no Spirits here Tenzin."

My eyes widen and I felt confused.

Tenzin: "..."

I close my eyes and calm myself and let mother explain properly.

Katara: "We had Unalaq with us at the time when he was on his way back to the Northern Water Tribe. He had help us in search for Spirits but to no avail he couldn't even sense one. He gave up afterwards and went back to his tribe."

I stroke my beard as I listened to her...then what did those men and Kya had experienced?...what was watching them?

Katara: "After two months we discovered a temple on this island."

Bumi: "A temple!?"

She nods.

Katara: "It's a temple not belonging to any tribes or nations. It had weird symbols and language on it that couldn't be discern...Judging from the age and condition I assumed it was an ancient temple probably predating the first Avatar."

My head starts to hurt from this revelation...

Tenzin: "And you know this how?"

She smile as she looks at me.

Katara: "That's because I've met the Storm Bender."

Kya/Bumi/Tenzin: "WHAT!?"

* * *

_**(Silent Hill 3 - I Want Love)(PS. Not the Studio Mix)**_

**-Temple-**

**-"It"'s POV-**

The darkness moves slowly towards a temple, I then move towards a room which holds a dear friend of mine. I slowly open my eyes to see a young girl drawing on a piece of paper with crayons lying around the floor. I slowly move towards her without facing her directly. I can hear her humming a music that she had just listened.

_"It": "It seems more guests had arrived...It won't be long till they'll take you away from this temple."_

She ignores my words and continue drawing. I look closer at the drawing to see a group of children eating on the dining table...with her being the center.

_"It": "That old woman you've met...you've grown curious of her after she had mention about this Avatar that she wanted you to teach...We should tread carefully."_

She stop drawing and humming once she heard the word "Avatar". She slowly stands up causing her white kimono to be disheveled..I quickly extend my shadow hands to fix her appearance. She turns to face me while smiling...I see her beautiful face resembling that of a beautiful porcelain doll.

Her short white hair is well kept due to my effort. She gaze towards me with her crimson stained eyes.

?: "She spoke kindly to me despite being an adult, so I decided to humor her..that's when...I grew a sudden curiosity regarding this "Avatar" she mentioned, can you imagine it? When she said she's same age as me I was ecstatic and have powers similar to mine. Finally someone that is the same as I am...I would like to meet her."

I look at her quietly and sigh...once she made up her mind there's no way of changing it...despite my best attempt to keep her here until she's old enough to complete her duty but for now...I guess letting her experience this world would also benefit us...***sigh***

_"It": Which ever you decide...I'll watch over you as always...Aiko."_

I said it while slowly closing my eye...That's when I saw a different drawing on the floor...it's a drawing of Aiko...eating the adults while forcing the other children to watch in their prison cells...I took one last glance at her before closing my eye...she did a light twirl and continue humming.

Aiko: "Avatar...I wonder, will you be my friend?..."

Her teeth then change resembling that of a shark as she smile, the darkness covers her face causing her eyes glows red...I close my eye as I hear her laugh.

**FADE TO BLACK.**

Aiko: "Or my enemy?"

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	2. Volume 0: Floating Whims

**-Unknown Island-**

**-Katara's POV-**

It's been a few hours since dawn had risen. I'm looking at my daughter as she prepare herself for the journey that we're about to embark. Bumi is well...Bumi, he's been excited since we'll be going to meet the Storm Bender at the ancient temple.

I turn to see my son Tenzin, meditating...I saw the look on his face. He's always been predictable when it comes to what he wants. He hopes that the Storm Bender is a lost Airbender, since Tenzin is the only child amongst my children to possessed Air Bending from his father. He shoulder upon himself to one day lead a new generation of Air Benders and not disappoint his father. He tired too hard sometimes that I wished he loosen up a bit.

Though deep down I too hope she would follow us back to the mainland, she had shown a sudden curiosity regarding the Avatar I've mentioned...though...I saw the look in her eyes...she told me that she enjoys the solitude despite me encouraging her to leave yet she look lost and afraid. I tighten my grip on my wooden cane...I will help this child.

We then hear the door open. Huyin shows up looking tired, despite the storm had ended during dawn. Trekking back to the airship was tiring for him due to-.

Huyin: "I told the captain that we'll be making our way to the temple. I've also informed them that if they don't hear from us after two hours they'll sent in the cavalry."

All of us nods and got up. Now is the time...to save the lost child.

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

I pick up a stack of my drawing and sat near near the fire I've made within these hallowed temple full of dust and cobwebs...honestly this place is disgusting yet it will always be my home.

"It": _"They've left the house and is currently on their way here...those insects will yet again trudge their dirty feet in our beloved temple."_

I hear a mature feminine voice speaking, I turn to see a large blue eye on the wall. "It" gaze upon me hoping I would react and give her my answer.

Aiko: "Ignore them...It's seem my time has finally come to leave this godforsaken island...strange I want to stay yet I don't."

I begin ripping the papers that I've spend my time drawing on...I toss those pieces into the fire as I watched it burn with my eyes...I begin hearing voices from the lost souls...screaming within my head.

_"Monster!"_

_"Demon!"_

_"Burn her! She's a monster!"_

_"You're a blight! I should have killed you when you were born!"_

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I continue fueling the flame with the torn drawings while ignoring "It".

"It": _"You and I both know this island...despite our history with on this island, this place is able to keep you safe until you are ready to received your father's order."_

I scowled when I heard "It"

Aiko: "I've been waiting all my life...and yet to heard nothing from him! How long must I wait!?"

The room begins to tremor and dusts falls from the ceiling...I look down and regain control over my emotion.

Aiko: "Sorry, I shouldn't have yell at you...You've always been there for me. You've saved and kept me safe when...when I was abandon by them."

I look away watching the fire dances as if to match my current emotion...anger...

"It": _"I don't trust them Aiko...they want to take you away from here...what if your father looks for you and your not here, what then?"_

I look at it with the corner of my cold eye.

Aiko: "Then I guess he'll have to keep on looking for me."

"It" sigh and closes its' eye.

I continue to watch the flame dances before my eye...I slowly reach out and slowly closes the palm my hand snuffing out the flame.

Aiko: "The Avatar...master of the the four elements..."

I slowly open the palm of my hand to reignite the flame on the palm of my hand.

Aiko: "..."

* * *

**-Kya's POV-**

It's been half an hour since we left the village and I'm already feeling exhausted...how is mother able to keep going?...I look at my siblings and they have the same expression as I do. I then turn to Huyin who seem to experiencing the worst of it...I walk towards him and notices he has trouble breathing. I use my Water Bending to alleviate some of the pain.

Bumi and Mom weren't kidding when they say the island has no sign of Fauna life...I don't think I hear a bird chirp since I've arrived on this island.

Huyin: "Ah, my thanks Master Kya...you're too kind."

I smile and nod.

Katara: "Ah I forgot to mention, the closer we walk towards the temple the stronger the Miasma will affect us."

Miasma...I see so that was it.

Bumi: "Mom! How are you not affected by it?"

She let out a laugh and answer his question.

Katara: "I asked the Storm Bender to exclude the Miasma effect on me...I told her that it's rough for an old lady. She laughs and agree since she was raised to respect her elders."

She?...So the Storm Bender is a woman. As we continue walking I saw the expression on Tenzin face, he looks both excited and worry.

Kya: "Are you worried that she might say no?"

Tenzin jump when he heard me speak behind me. It seems like he was trying to come up a speech on the splendor of being an Air Bender.

Tenzin: "I have you know, the Storm Bender will definitely join my flock. After all, she will be most comfortable among her people."

He said with close eyes while trying his best to look dignified. I laugh and respond to his answer.

Kya: "Can you bend up a storm?...What makes you think she'll follow you knowing you can't do what she can. OH GREAT MASTER TENZIN."

Tenzin begins growling at me and I laugh.

Tenzin: "Like I said, she will be happy to know that I am one of her people."

Bumi laughs at him causing Tenzin to blow gust of air under his shirt covering his face...He struggles to put his shirt down while flailing.

Katara: "Behave, we're almost there."

All three of us felt shiver down our spin when we see our mother smiling at us...yeah no, we know when she's angry...we begin coughing and nodding quietly while Bumi still struggle to get his shirt down. Huyin merely smile and enjoy the company.

An hour later we've arrived at the temple...when we saw it, we marvel at its sight. The temple looks ancient yet still maintain its beauty. The statues however...for some reason I felt like we're being watched by it. Bumi walks towards one of the statue and inspect it in a comedic way not before breaking its head. He panic then spit saliva in his hand and rub the broken part, he then attached the head while whistling away pretending nothing had happen.

I sigh knowing we're probably going to die on this island.

* * *

**-Tenzin's POV-**

So this is it...this is where I'll meet the Storm Bender...hopefully she see reason and join me to rebuild the Air Nation...*sigh* I sound forceful now that I think about it...I need to think of something to attract her attention.

As we enter the temple I begin hearing my mother warning us about something.

Katara: "Before we enter, listen to what I have to say. One, don't speak to "It"."

Tenzin: " "It" what is "It"?"

I look confused trying to understand what "It" is

Katara: ""It" is a monster not a spirit...and my best guess, "It" was the one stalking my men and you Kya. "It" despises humans that walk within the temple and gets very defensive if anyone tries to harm the Storm Bender...some of my men brutally injured by "It"...If it weren't for her...my men would have been dead by now."

Bumi: "***Gulp***"

Tenzin: "What were you thinking mother going someplace dangerous without telling us...were you hurt?"

She shook her head and answer my question.

Katara: "Like I said, "It" will only attack if you decide to attack "It" or...the Storm Bender."

Kya cross her arm and ask mother a question while being sarcastic.

Kya: "And this Storm Bender, any other special rules we must follow?"

Mother smile at my sardonic remark and enters the temple.

Katara: "She will only speak when she wants to, so don't bother trying to force her to talk and above all else...Don't underestimate her."

As we enter these hallowed ground, I begin to marvel at the architecture of the temple...these carvings are beautiful to look at...though the paintings could use some improvement.

We eventually reached our destination...in front of us, stands a large door...

Bumi: "That's a big door."

Kya: "Observant as always."

She said it in a sarcastic manner causing Bumi to stick out his tongue .

Katara: "Beyond this door lies the Storm Bender. Behave."

She warns us as we enter...times like these I wish she didn't treat us like kids.

Huyin: "Um..I don't want to be the guy but...do you guys hear humming?"

Now that he mentions it I can hear a soft humming in front of us...it sounds like a child's humming. We eventually enter the hall and see a large hall...then we see a throne in front of us.

Bumi: "Hey...you guys seeing that?"

We take a closer look at the throne to see child sitting on the throne...a young girl? She didn't even notice our presence as she continue humming while reading a book...that's the Storm Bender?

Katara: "Aiko...I've come to visit you again, how are you?"

The child ignores my mother's greeting...I wanted to scold her for being disrespectful then I recall my mother's warning...'Don't underestimate her.'

I look at my siblings to see Kya with her arms cross but she's analyzing the child in front of us. Bumi on the other hand was smiling like an old uncle while waving at the child.

She flips a page then closes the book and stand before us in a dignified manner. She looks up and we see unique features about her, She's wearing a white kimono and a pair of geta. She has a short white hair, eyelashes and eyebrows that is well kept but the most defining feature about her are her crimson eyes.

I've never seen an albino child before.

Aiko: "Master Katara, I've been expecting you...and this time you've brought guests...hopefully they are not unruly as those unfortunate men that you've brought. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Minamoto Aiko. The one who resides within this temple."

She bowed politely after she introduced herself.

I'm guessing she's referring to the White Lotus members "It" hurt. She spoke with an air of dignified personality something I didn't expect to see...at her age. She looks at me and for a brief moment...I thought for a moment she was reading my mind.

Katara: "Oh do not worry about them my dear, these are my children. This is my son Bumi my eldest child, next to him is my daughter Kya, and this man here is my youngest son, Tenzin."

She tilt her head slightly with her hands behind her back...her eyes looks at each of us as if she's trying to get a read on us.

Aiko: "Children...I see. I can see your blood flowing in their veins..."

She then raise her hand and points towards Kya and I.

Aiko: "Your a Waterbender like your mother...yet your an Airbender...Master Katara told me that you and I are the same.."

She then turn to look at Bumi and tilt her head.

Aiko: "Hmm...I see...so it's two out of three. Interesting."

Bumi begins shaking and looks down feeling ashamed when she heard her...mother looks at her without a change of expression. I knew what she meant by when she said two out of three. Kya got upset and wanted to lash out but Bumi stopped her.

What she meant by two out of three is that, Bumi is the only non bender in our family...I know that he still hung over by it, there were times where I wanted to talk to him about it...but he doesn't like to.

Aiko: "Hmm...did I upset you?...If so...leave."

The young child then look at us with cold eyes...she show a disinterest look towards us as she walks away.

Katara: "Wait! My daughter means no harm..she's just defensive when it comes to her family...after all family is what tied us together."

She stop and look over her shoulder...she looks at us with the corner of her eye.

Aiko: "Family..."

She turn and walk towards her throne..she sat down and wait for us to say something. Mother looks at me as if to signal me to start the conversation. I nod and walk towards her and stop at a proper distance.

Tenzin: "***Ahem*** My name is Tenzin, son to the previous Avatar, Master Aang and son to Master Katara who has been regarded as the world's best healer. My goal is to rebuild the fallen Air Nation and lead them while preserving our once lost arts, culture and heritage."

...

Silence...the room was in pure silence...The child looks at me without any expression I can't tell if she's impress or disappointed.

Aiko: "And?...Is that all?"

I regain my composure..it seem she's not that interested in my words nor my goal.

Tenzin: "A question if I may ask?"

She nods and I continue.

Tenzin: "My mother told me that you are a Storm Bender..and that you are able to manipulate the weather around you..."

She once more tilt her head while looking at me...she slowly lift her hand and gently wave in front of me. I then felt water droplets touching my head.

Kya: "Tenzin!"

I look up to see a cloud forming above my head...soon.

***Rain SFX***

Rain was pouring down my head...I was drenched in water. Bumi begins laughing as he points at me while Kya tried her best to hold it in.

The child then wave her hand once more dispersing the cloud...the rain soon stop as well.

Aiko: "As you can see, with a wave of my hand I can form clouds above your head and if I'm angry and wanted to...I can cause a storm beyond imaginable."

I gulp when I heard her...her eyes were cold when she said that...did she experience something traumatic?

Tenzin: "My thanks for proving your ability...now comes to my next question...are you an Airbender?"

...

The silence is killing me...*sigh* Where's Pema when I need her. I'm sure she could handle her. Water droplets drips down my nose as I await her answer...

Aiko: "This Airbender...I assume it has something to do with manipulating the air around me...care to show."

I nod and proceed to Air Bend, I made an Air Scooter beneath my feet. I begin riding it around and eventually stop to see her reaction. As soon as I stop I see her eyes directly in front of me...what the?...Only then I begin to notice something unique about this child.

Tenzin: "You're...you're flying."

I see the girl levitating in front of me without the need to Air bend...isn't this supposed to be something impossible to attained as this is the highest level an Airbender could achieve, not even my father was able to accomplished this feat.

Aiko: "Why do you look so surprise?...Is it unheard of that someone has the ability to fly."

I slowly step back..as I see her lie in mid air and floats around me.

Tenzin: "Um..no it's not unheard of, it's simply impossible to achieve."

The girl then lose interest once more then proceed to fly towards my mother.

Aiko: "You promised that you would introduce the Avatar...all I see are insignificant people."

We took offense to her words but remain silent. Mother smiles and pat her head causing her face to become slightly red.

Katara: "Now, now as I recalled, you promised that you would come with me so I can bring you to her, she's currently training to become the Avatar thus she isn't a free as you are.."

Aiko tilt her head looking confused.

Aiko: "Can't she fly? As an Avatar I thought she would be the same as me, to be able to perform such a feat."

Mother laughs as she looks at her.

Katara: "Well then, come with me so you can teach her how to fly...I'm sure she'll be happy to see someone her age as powerful as her, oh before I forget...here's the picture you've requested, I had to rummage through my pack to find it. Fortunately enough, I had the time to take a picture with her in it."

Aiko took the picture from mother's hand...in the picture is herself and a family...that child..I'm guessing that's the Avatar.

Katara: "That young girl's here ***Points*** name is Korra, she's the current Avatar."

Aiko begins to place her finger on Korra's face looking at her with great interest...and desire.

Aiko: "Very well...I'll come with you."

Katara: "Okay but I need you to do me a favor if you will."

She immediately pout as she could guess she was being asked to do something she didn't want.

Katara: "Like my son had said. He wish to rebuild the Air Nation, I appreciate it if you could help him along the way, plus I'm sure the Avatar will be with you when it comes to rebuilding since she has to learn and master the art of Airbending from my son."

Aiko consider for brief moment while floating as she stares at the picture.

Aiko: "Very well...now bring me to the Avatar."

She landed on her feet and walks ahead of us, passing by without taking a glance at us.

Kya: "Well...she's going to be a handful when she grows up."

Bumi and I merely sigh and agree with what she had just said.

**TO BE CONTINUE.**


	3. Volume 0: Solidify Dream

**-Airship-**

**-Bumi's POV-**

I'm currenly leaning on the airship's railing watching the birds flying alongside us...I eventually look up to see the moon looking down on me.

'Two out of three huh?'

Bumi: "***Sigh***"

I let out a loud sigh feeling bummed out, despite my age...I still feel disturbed by the fact I'm the only non bender in the family...

Aiko: "Were you really that affected by my statement to the point where you find disappointment in yourself?"

I jump almost falling over the railing in surprise. I quickly turn my head to see a young girl floating upside down in mid air...I see her cold eyes looking directly into mine...darn why does it feel like she's reading my mind?

Aiko: "Well?...Are you disappointed? That you are incapable of bending like your family?"

Disappointed huh?...No it wasn't that I felt disappointment in myself. I shook my head and answer her question.

Bumi: "Nay, I felt like I disappointed my father...I'm his first born child yet can you imagined what I felt when I found out I wasn't able to bend...I was afraid that how my father would react...will he still love me despite not being a bender? But my father, being amazing and all didn't hate me, instead he treated me with love and kindness, and trained me to defend myself with a little help from his friends...When Tenzin was born and was able to perform Air Bending at a young age, my father immediately train and focus solely on him...I admit was envious of Tenzin but I then realized that I too have my own goal and dreams to accomplish."

Akio looks at me curiously and float around me.

Akio: "Hoo...what would that be?"

I smile and struck a pose.

Bumi: "A HERO! So get this kid while I was thinking how I would be a hero, I got kidnapped at a young age and was forced to enlist in the United Nations and as years goes by I eventually became a commander! ME A NON BENDING COMMANDER!. I am proud of I had accomplished to this day."

Aiko saw my face as I smile with my eyes close with a wide grin...she let out a soft laugh and gently float towards my shoulder. She then landed on my shoulders and sat on it...I felt her head laying on top of my head.

Aiko: "Well, Even if it's a lie...I can tell from your heart that you are a man of valor and strength...your family is lucky to have you. Because I know you will never abandon them."

I laugh as we walk towards the main deck seeing Kya and Tenzin drinking tea...I stop for a moment and smile.

Bumi: "Nay child! Not only me. Kya, Tenzin and mother...they too will never abandon me. I'm glad to have them by my side."

Aiko kept quiet and enjoy the ride. Kya and Tenzin looks at me while holding back their laughter.

Bumi: "What is it?"

Kya pointed towards my head. I noticed Aiko was no longer on my shoulder...I touched my head only to feel something different about my hair, I gasped and quickly ran to a mirror to see what she had done...she tied my hair in a ridiculous pig-tailed style. How did she do it so quickly!?

Tenzin and Kya laughs loudly into the night causing Bumi to feel embarrass and beg Kya to fix his hair.

* * *

**-Katara's POV-**

I saw what had happen to my children above deck, it's nice to see all three of them having fun despite their age.

I then turn my head slightly to see a beautiful child floating down towards me...the moon's reflection magnify her beauty as he slowly stand on the railing with perfect balance. I smile as I look at her.

Katara: "I'm glad to see that your having fun with your prank, using air bending to tie his hair unnoticed is quite something."

Aiko looks at them while smiling.

Aiko: "You have a good family..."

I smile and walk towards her...I reach out and hold her hand.

Katara: "One day you will have a family of your own. And experience both the pain and joy of having children."

Aiko then laughs and did a twirl.

Aiko: "Now is that anyway to talk to a four year old?...Plus thinking about marriage and children is the least of my worries at the moment."

I gently pat her head while smiling.

Katara: "My child...you are right, you're still young. So it's best if you enjoy your childhood. Which is why I'm bringing you to her. I'm sure the two of you will cause an abundant amount of troubles in the near future."

Aiko didn't say much but nod silently...she then gently floats away. I then close my eyes and recalled back what I had saw before my children came to the island...I know the truth Aiko...hopefully one day you'll trust everyone enough to say it.

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

I quietly float towards the balloon on the airship and sat quietly while raising my hand to touch the cloud...I lay down to see the many stars twinkling the night skies...I didn't know that there were so many. I then turn to face the moon...I bath under its' moonlight thinking that it might give me strength.

"It":_ "Enjoying the view."_

I immediately sat up and look around...I look down to see an eye looking at me.

Aiko: "Where have you been?"

"It": _"Asleep...so we're out of the temple...I hope you know what you're doing."_

I hear "It" let out a yawn as I look at "It" with cold eyes.

Aiko: "I'm done waiting...if he want's to find me then he'll have to do it himself."

"It" then closes its' eyes as if "It" was shrugging and continue sleeping.

Aiko: "Avatar Korra."

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I took out the picture I had kept inside my pocket and look at Korra's face...she's the same age as me yet...she is able smile like this...I begin imitating her..I have all night long...first impression is important after all...I hope you don't disappoint me...Avatar.

* * *

**-The Next Day-**

***Bird Chirping***

I slowly open my eyes to see a strange looking bird looking down on me...It squawk loudly causing me to blow an air blast from my mouth blowing it away. I got up and did some stretching...and notice that morning had come.

***Stomach Growling***

Ah...I'm hungry. I float down on deck to see Master Katara and her family siting on their chair getting ready for breakfast. Katara smile when she saw me.

Bumi: "AH! There you are kid! Been looking for you all morning! Thought you flew the coop and went somewhere else."

Bumi laughs loudly causing Kya a headache as she rubs her temple. Tenzin merely drink his tea to calm his nerves...he's still trying to think on how to get on my good side.

Katara: "It's best if you would take a shower first, we'll wait for you so we can have breakfast together."

She said it with a smile, I think she still wants me to explain what happen that night. I nod quietly and proceed to head for a bathroom where I stumble upon Huyin...he is carrying stacks of papers in his arms..because he didn't see me walking, he bump into me causing the stack of papers to flew in different direction...I sigh and gently wave my hand causing the papers to stack themselves once more in his hand.

Huyin: "...Ah...thanks. Oh if you're looking for the bathroom is down the hall then turn right you'll eventually see it. It's not hard to miss it."

He was confused what had happen but still gave his thanks...he's a good person. I nod and carry on. So today is the day I'll meet the Avatar.

* * *

**-Southern Water Tribe-**

**-Korra's POV-**

***Water Splash***

Tonraq: "FOCUS KORRA!"

I dodge my father's incoming water bullets. As I quickly dodge, I twist my body in hope of control his water bullets to which I did...When I took control I quickly turn the bullets into a water whip and use it on my father's ankle hoping to catch him. But he is as expected amazing.

He immediately jump and froze the whip then stomp it. He push his hands forward causing two waves of water coming in my direction. I gasp as I was immediately swept away by the current...I spit out the water from my mouth imitating a sprinkler. My father looks at me and laughs.

Tonraq: "That was smart of you to utilize your opponent's bending but remember you must always be ready for a follow up otherwise you get washed up...pun intended."

I glare at my father and wanted to yell at her then we heard yelling...We turn our head to see mom running towards us.

Tonraq: "Senna?"

She eventually reach us trying to catch her breathe.

Tonraq: "What wrong dear?"

She points back towards the village.

Senna: "They're here...***Pant*** Master Katara ***Pant***...and her children are here...along with a strange girl that can float."

A girl that can float? I turn to see dad nod and looks at me.

Tonraq: "Korra, training's over we have to go and greet Master Katara, I'm sure she'll be glad to see the progress you made."

I smile widely and whistle for Naga to come. Naga burst out of the thin ice with a fish in her mouth...

Korra: "Naga! Master Katara is here! Let's go and greet her, we can show her the new trick I taught you."

Naga looks at me feeling confused but nod nonetheless. I got on her back and quickly ride back home. Leaving my parents behind to smile wryly.

Tonraq: "Well..."

Senna: "...She got it from you."

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

So here we are...this place is cold...fortunately I have the ability to regulate my body temperature to keep myself warm. Master Katara offered a coat for me to wear but I shook my head...I'm comfortable with what I'm wearing plus..I love my kimono. Many children my age ran towards me looking excited and pointing fingers at me as they marvel at the sight of a floating girl...some of them told me to get down but I chose to ignore them...one of the children begins smirking and grab a snow to make a snowball out of it.

He then tosses the ball at me, Without even looking I raise my hand and gently flick the snowball with one finger and accurately struck the boy in head causing him to fall on his back...everyone begins laughing and saying I'm cool.

Tenzin sigh as he sees me using air bending to fight off a child...I can't wait to see him have in own children...ooooh the chaos would be something to see. Master Katara then signal me to come down and introduce myself as I begin to notice the adults are looking at me strangely.

I then hear a loud panting as well as a scream from a child...all of us look to our left to see a child my age riding...what on earth is that creat-

The creature leaps at me...before I could even blast it way.

***BAM***

I immediately got tackle by a horrific beast. The beast begun salivating on my face and licks me non stop...get...off...of...ME!

***AIR BLAST***

Korra/Naga: "AAAARRHHGG/AWWOOOOOO"

***PLOOP***

I blew the creature and the girl away from my body...causing them to land on a pile of snow. I stand up and touch my face to feel the wetness of the saliva from that creature...I feel defiled. My kimono...***sigh***

Master Katara and her children look at me with a deadpan expression well except for Bumi thinking with following thought line.

Kya: 'They've met...I can definitely see troubles in their future.'

Tenzin: 'The Avatar and Aiko...what a pair they're going to be...'

Bumi: 'THAT LOOKS FUN!'

Katara: '***Sigh*** I'm too old for this.'

I look at the two fools that tackled me...I see the creature's butt sticking out of the snow wagging its' tail and a young girl's head immediately pops out of the snow.

Aiko: "...Avatar?"

She gave me a wide grin and nod...it seems that she's glad that she's being acknowledged as one.

Korra: "That's me!"

She stands up while struggling to maintain balance...with a smug look on her face as she closes her eyes. She beat her chest and begin proudly introducing herself.

Korra: "I'm Korra age 4 and I am the Avatar. Oh...this is Naga my friend, she's a Polar Bear Dog, sorry about her tackling you."

Naga pops it's head and turn to face me while panting...yeah no..don't get any closer to me.

Korra: "Wow! you look beautiful! I've never seen anyone my age with your hair color and your eyes they look like ruby!"

I begin blushing as I didn't expect to be complimented...usually people are afraid or suspicious by my appearance...I begin having a headache and begin floating away.

Korra: "YOU CAN FLY! YOU GOTTA TEACH ME!"

I float towards Master Katara with a cold look on my face.

Aiko: "I'm going home."

Her children fell to the floor by my answer. Master Katara laughs loudly while I ignored the chatterbox called Korra that's been talking non stop behind me.

Korra: "You know if you fly any higher, people can see your unde-..."

***AIR BLAST***

Korra: "GEH"

I blasted her away causing her to crash in pile of snow. I AM DEFINITELY GOING HOME.

Huyin: "Alright Masters I've done unpacking."

Huyin came out of the airship while dusting his hands. Smiling thinking his work is done...I float towards him and coldly gave him an order.

Aiko: "Pack up, we're leaving."

Huyin then look downcast and slope his shoulder and proceed to pack the bags.

Korra: "WAIT DON'T LEAVE! I WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

I stop floating and turn to face her...friend...

I look at her and that ridiculous smile on her face...I was a fool in expecting something from her...I can see clearly that she's hasn't even master her main element which is water...though I do see sign of other elements coursing through her veins...earth and fire...with a faint trace of air no doubt that's the weakest in her current arsenal.

Aiko: "Friend huh?"

Tonraq: "Master Katara! I'm honored by your presence once more as well as you Master Bumi, Master Kya and Master Tenzin."

I see a man and a woman standing in front of us. He must be the leader of this village...he bow slightly then begins to notice me floating in mid air.

Tonraq: "Is she by chance an Air Bender."

Tenzin: "Yes she is...a master at a remarkably young age."

He answered for me with pride...

Korra: "DAD!"

***BONK***

Tonraq: "What did I say about greeting your elders! Go and greet Master Katara as well as her children."

I see, so this is are her parents...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

_(Silent Hill Book of Memories OST - Opening the Book)_

I teleport directly behind her and grab the back of her collar. I lift her up with ease and toss her aside, causing her to crash onto the wooden crate next to Huyin..he jumped in fright and looks sad because he realized has to clean this up.

Tonraq: "KORRA!

He father became worried but was stop by Master Katara.

Korra: "Hey! What was that for!?"

Korra got up with scrapes on her body. I look at her with cold eyes as I float.

Aiko: "Stand and fight 'Avatar', I challenge you to a duel. You wish for me to be your friend...yet you stand before me with this level of power...don't make me laugh."

Korra looks upset by my insult and raise her fists..she then have a smirk on her face.

Korra: "You're on! Once I beat you. You'll be my friend and train me on how to fly."

My hands begins to tremble due to the excitement...I begin sneering as I look down on her...this feeling...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Aiko: "We'll see about that."

Everyone immediately ran for safety to avoid getting hit by the crossfire..

Master Katara and her Children stands aside to give us some space, Korra's parents however are worried on how this will play out. They had heard from Tenzin that I was a master Airbender...they hope their daughter can endure and win.

That dog thingy...merely looks at us while panting...innocently.

I then turn to look at Korra as she begins walking towards me.

I slowly float down and touch the white snow, as I feel the cold damp floor with my geta, I walk towards her...Unbeknownst to me, "It" was watching from the sideline and focus solely on Korra.

"It": _'This child...I can already see it and I'm sure you do too, she radiate a light that shine over darkness and maybe you don't realized it but you're attracted to it Aiko...I know how this will play out...just like your siblings...you too will fall victim to it...like moths to the flame...She'll be your downfall and burn you out of existence.'_

**Fade To Black.**

Looking back...it was that very week I met and fell in love with the Avatar.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

_**Author: "Oh my is this a start of a beautiful friendship...or a tragic enemy?"**_


	4. Volume 0: Drowning The Pain

**-Southern Water Tribe-**

**-Korra's POV-**

As I gaze upon the girl before me...I felt the tense air around me...how is she doing it? Just by looking at her, she exude a commanding pressure. My father then walks up to me to give a talk.

Tonraq: "Are you sure about this?...That girl...she has experience. Unlike me, she's not going hold herself back against you...steadfast my daughter for she'll be your first opponent outside of the tribe."

When I heard him say that I tighten my fists...the way she push me aside...it was as if I was a bug to her. I see her ruby eyes bore into into my eyes...I can feel as if she's reading my mind. Can she even fight me with that outfit?

Aiko: "You should worry more about yourself than my appearance."

She said it with a smirk while crossing her arms inside her sleeves. As I was about to walk towards her I begin glaring at her, then an old man leap in between us holding what I assumed is an air staff. Is he an Airbender? He begins to twirl his air staff and cause an air burst onto to the snow to form a circle around us.

I guess he made an arena for us to duel.

Tenzin: "Might as well make it official wouldn't you agree young Aiko."

She smile with her eyes close and nod.

Tenzin: "The rules are as follow, Avatar Korra will only use Water Bending against her opponent. To win, your opponent must either forfeit or knock out of the arena. That is all...now both opponents please pay your respect."

The old man then Air Bend his way out of the arena...now all I see is her. Her expression immediately changes...she no longer a haughty girl from before. She walks towards me slowly then begins to sit in a seiza form. The more I look at her the more she resembles one of those princess you read in a fairy tale.

Everyone begins to be entranced by her beauty...even my father would agree she looks like a princess.

I did the same and begin siting in a seiza form...oh spirits...this is uncomfortable...the girl before begins to giggle as she saw me trying my best to sit properly.

Aiko: "Minamoto...Aiko, pays her respect."

She bow slightly after giving her respect...she's look so beautiful and I'm not the only one that has the same thought, I look around to see the crowd be entranced by her beauty. AH! She's waiting for me!

Korra: "A-aa, Avatar Korra, Southern Water Tribe. Pays her respect."

I blew it...I then notice the change in temperature around us...I can see my breathe due to how cold it had became...I look around and see its' also affecting the other, except for her. Did she do this?

Tenzin: 'Ah...she started to bend the weather around us after she paid her respect...talk about playing dirty yet she still maintain her honor.'

I see her slowly standing up and I follow suit...She begins taking her stance, this is the first time I'm facing an opponent that is not my father...I can do this...I'm the Avatar...I can't lose.

I quickly run towards her in high speed and bend the water around me to strike her down. She quickly dodge my attack using her airbending. She's fast! She's weaving through my attack as if it were nothing..she close the gap between and kick my arm causing me to drop the water I bend onto the floor.

***BAM***

I block her kick with the palm of my hand causing a small shock wave due to the impact and soon we engage in close quarter combat. I decided to strike her body but due to her high reflexes she quickly avoided my palm by somersaulting behind me and kicking my butt. I stumble slightly and bend the water to break my fall and bounce me back fixing my stance.

She quickly move her arm in a stabbing motion to strike me down, I barely dodge her attacks. I'm a water bender...I'll make her offense my defense. With each strikes, I counter it either by jumping or ducking. She does the same every time I try to counter her attacks, The moment I thought we were evenly match...I was wrong.

She then raise her feet and stomp the ground with an air blast causing the snow in front of her to fly and cover my eyes to blind me...in a state of panic I quickly twist my body to shoot out water bullets, She merely wave her hand in a cutting motion and all the water bullets disperse...she's an air bender alright.

I jump back and prepare myself once more...seeing this she decided to go for the offensive, I bend waters to block and slow her down but she immediately lift herself up in the air and flew towards me. She raise her hands and shoot out multiple air blasts in an attempt to knock me out of the arena. I create a wall of ice to block but it was useless as it was shattered immediately due to sheer force.

She then grab hold of my collar and toss me at the center of the arena. I quickly got up only to be blasted down by her air...I slowly open my eyes to see her floating as she looks down on me with a cold expression...am I losing?...I can't lose..I gotta stand up. Every time I make an attempt to stand she'll simply blast me down with her air bend.

Soon she was sitting on top of me with her fist close my face. I can see her ruby eyes looking into mine...it was as if she was waiting for me to impress her i bit my lower lips and use what's left of my strength to push her back as I then bend multiple water whips, each restraining her limbs.

I crawl back and stand up...she's still immobile yet she doesn't look too worry..she slowly lift up her head and I can clearly see a smile on her face. OH CRAP!

She begins to inhale and immediately expel the air in her lungs as she blows out a gust of air from her mouth, the air was to strong for me to move my arms...I can't bend...the air eventually cause me to fly out of the arena. As I crash onto a pile of snow...the water whips went back to normal releasing her from her restrained.

Tenzin: "...Winner, Minamoto Aiko."

Everyone was confused to what had happen...aren't these girls merely four yet they fought as if they weren't...even Tonraq was impress by her daughter valiant fight, despite her losing this match. The fact she quickly adapted herself in combat, goes to show that she's capable.

As I slowly get up from the pile of snow...I see a hand reach out to me...I see her standing before me with a warm smile.

Aiko: "Impressive Avatar Korra...despite being restrict to one element, you've proved you're capable in adapting but you still need more training."

I smile wryly as I listen to her...I can't tell if she's complimenting me or being sarcastic due to her monotone voice.

Korra: "Does this mean we're friends despite me losing?"

She smile once more...she's so beautiful.

Aiko: "Sure why not...I'm bored anyways, it's not like they'll give me a ride back even if I asked...I could threaten to blow this place from the face of the earth but then you'll be upset with me...I don't want my first friend to be upset at me."

She just said I'm her friend at the same time threaten to destroy my home?

Korra: "You're weird."

I grab her hand and she pulls me up...Naga then ran behind me.

Aiko: "I get that a lot."

Naga then charges towards her. She jumps away only to crash on the pile of snow...um..

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

I look at her and Naga, a small smile emerge on my face..interesting, I decided to fly away only to feel something off. I...I can't fly...why can't I fly?

Aiko: "Korra...I appreciate if you can get her off of me."

Korra begins to panic as she see my eyes turn cold.

Korra: "Naga! Bad girl get off of the Ice Queen now."

I slowly stand up and..wait.

Aiko: "What did you just called me?"

Korra then scratch her cheek while smiling

Korra: "Ice Queen...you know since you're pretty cool...if you hate being called that then I'll stop."

I shook my head.

Aiko: "No...no..it's just that, I've been called worse thing and for some reason being called Ice Queen doesn't hurt me at all."

I decided to jump once more and begin floating..barely...but I struggle to fly...Something had happen after our match...maybe Tenzin would know more...however, something tells me he'll give me a crash course in the history of Air Bending...I mentally groan just thinking about it.

Tonraq: "Korra...you did well, but you still need more training. I guess I have to double our training session so you won't fall behind this lovely young lady here. Thank you again for training my daughter and being her friend. She won't admit it but you are technically her first friend since well she can get rough when playing with others."

I slowly turn to see an embarrass Korra after her father told me her embarrassing moment.

Aiko: "No...I'm the same as your daughter...Korra is my first friend so I'll treat her with great kindness."

I then felt his hand on my head as he gently rubs my head. He then crouch down and looks at me directly into my eyes. He has a serious expression on his face and ask me a question I never knew would effect this much.

Tonraq: "...You've endured for a long time...haven't you?"

Aiko: "Huh?"

I then see Master Katara and her children looking at me with a sad expression on their face.

Tonraq: "Your eyes...I've seen them before...in orphan...your eyes show abandonment."

My eyes grew colder when I heard him said that...I dare he...how dare he would-

I then felt a warm arms around my body...he place my head on his shoulder and hugs me tightly...For some reason...tears starts streaming down my cheeks...

Tonraq: "It's ok child...you're no longer alone...you have us now. We can be your family if you want."

I slowly raise my head to see Korra's mother smiling behind him...I turn to see Master Katara and her children giving me a warm smile as they slowly walks towards us.

Korra: "Hey! Let's me be apart of your family! I'm the Avatar, my job is to protect the people and that includes you."

I begin laughing as I wipe the tears from my eyes as I see Korra strike a pose as she points her finger at me...feeling embarrass her face slowly turn red.

I then walk towards her and hug her tightly...

Aiko: "Then I guess you have to stick by my side forever Avatar Korra."

I then raise a pinkie in front of her...when she saw this she begin smiling and did the same.

Korra: "It's a promise."

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Suddenly I'm hit with a sharp pain in my head...I body begins to sway uncontrollably and eventually I fell to the floor...I slowly close my eyes not before seeing the panicked Korra scrambling to wake me up.

* * *

**-Katara's POV-**

It's been a few hours after the match between Korra and Aiko, I'm currently healing Aiko's body by using Water Bending but to no avail I can't seem to locate the cause of her sudden unconscious. I sigh silently, every time I try to understand this child more questions appears. I look down to see Korra sitting quietly while staring at her. I've never seen her this worried before, I smile warm while patting her head.

She turn to look at me as if she was asking if Aiko was alright.

Katara: "She's fine Korra, she's merely asleep. She most likely passed out due to exhaustion."

She smile for a moment then look downcast...did she felt guilty for pushing her?

Katara: "Aiko knew the risk when she fought you, don't torture yourself thinking this is your fault. I mean think about it, if it weren't for that match you two wouldn't be friends."

I let out a soft chuckle and walk out of the room to inform the others of her condition I tap Korra's shoulder to follow me since she herself is also exhausted and need rest. Korra silently nod and follow while taking a peek at Aiko from time to time.

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Aiko: "Where am I?"

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Aiko: "I can't see."

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

All I hear are the whispers in my head, I look around desperately for a light source but all I could see is the never ending darkness...I quickly hug my legs feeling scared and alone...someone...please save me.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

_?: "We should have kill her!"_

_?: "She a monster!"_

_?: "I should have never gave birth to you!"_

_?: "You'll kill us all if we don't stop you here monster!"_

Be quiet...go away...leave me alone.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

_?: "Pretending to be a human won't change what you are monster!"_

_?: "BURN HER!"_

_?: "She's asleep, we should leave now!"_

_?: "She's a blight upon us! We'll create a prison to hold her."_

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

...I place my hands over my ears to block out the noises while shaking uncontrollably.

_?: "LOCK HER IN! QUICKLY TOSS AWAY THE KEY!"_

_?: "SHE'S WAKING UP! SHE'LL KILL US!"_

_?: "YOU'LL DIE HERE MONSTER!"_

_?: "SHOOT HER!"_

***BANG***

***BANG***

***SLICE***

***BANG***

***SCREAMING***

***SLICE***

***SLICE***

***SCREAMING***

***CHEW***

***CHEW***

***CHEW***

_Mother: "...You'll...never...be...loved."_

***GASP***

I woke up drenched in my own sweat as I pant heavily trying to catch my breathe...I look around to see Kya sitting next to me looking surprise.

Kya: "Aiko! Are you alright!?"

I look around to see myself in an unfamiliar room...I notice that my hair had became slightly disheveled as well as my kimono. I look up to see Kya looking at me with an expression that I have never seen before.

Concerned...is she worried about me? Strange all I knew was that I was hated by my people...ironic, someone outside the village I was born in showed concern. I tighten my fists trying to repress my emotions but it was proved useless when I felt a warm touch on my head.

Kya: "It's ok...you're safe now, we're here."

I then recall his words. 'You're no longer alone...you have us now. We can be your family if want.'

Aiko: "Family."

Kya was caught of guard when I said that word...she then showed me a warm smile.

Kya: "Yes, your family."

Tears starts to stream down my cheeks and I quickly hug her while crying loudly...Master Katara was standing outside the door smiling and silently left.

***WhisperWhisperWhipser***

For the first time in my life I asked myself...is this love?

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	5. Volume 0: Burning Passion

**-Southern Water Tribe-**

**-One Year Later-**

**-Aiko's POV-**

Aiko: "Come on Naga, help me out a little will you! Get your big butt moving already!"

A year had passed after my encounter with the Avatar. I find myself grooming Naga because Korra is currently preoccupied with training with her father, Tonraq. I told her I would take over today's grooming session and I regret ever suggesting such a thing.

***LICK***

Naga...Every time I try to hold her down she would lick my face or push me down. I blasted her with air multiple times but for some reason she thought it was a game that we were playing. If you continue acting this way then I'm afraid that I have to get rough on you Naga.

Naga quickly let out a yelp when she saw my evil smile and glowing red eye. She immediately sat down like a good polar..bear..dog...*Sigh*

After washing her down and blasting air at its face to dry her, she immediately went poof looking like a ball of cotton. I started laughing on how ridiculous she looked. I then grab a brush and begin grooming her.

Aiko: "I'm bored Naga...is there anything to do here? I've been here for over a year now and all I saw are snow, fishes, snow and more snow."

Despite this place being a city, there nothing fun to do since I'm not allow to enter anywhere by myself without supervision. I look around to see ships moving by from the docks, just looking at them made me feel lost by all of these technology. I thought the airship was something else but I was overwhelmed by what I saw after I fought Korra.

After our fight she dragged me around, bringing me sightseeing at her favorite places...and I have to admit, after being stuck on that island for a long time...it's nice to see something new and...beautiful.

Naga sat next to me quietly panting as if she there to simply listen to my complain...Sometimes I swear, they purposely sent Naga to keep an eye on me..Maybe she's a lot smarter than she looks.

***Naga panting while drooling with a derp face***

Aiko: "***Sigh*** I want to play with Korra...but I don't want to disturb her training."

Master Katara went back to the Northern Water Tribe to give them an update on the Avatar. Uncle Bumi went back to the United Forces HQ due to a sudden mission he was given. Uncle Tenzin left to be with his wife in Republic city and helping sorting out a mess with the triads over there, I promised Uncle Tenzin that I'll visit him by the end of the year to learn Airbending from him.

When he heard what I had said, I could tell he was excited since I'll be his first student as well as the becoming the first official Airbender to join in rebuilding the Air Nation, despite being an old man, he was prancing like an idiot in his head feeling happy that I accepted his offer...if only he knew the truth.

I open the palm and a fire spark and soon appear on the palm of my hand...its' flames dances with life..Naga leans forward to see the flame but I quickly extinguished it by closing my hand. They must never know...well...except for Master Katara and a few members of the White Lotus, she saw what I was capable of back at the temple when I fought her men.

I look up to see the birds flying freely into the sky...it made me envious and realize how ungrateful I was that I could fly...I took it for granted and now I've lost that ability a year ago. I asked Tenzin why I lost the ability to fly and he said that the first airbender was able to fly due to fact he severed all 'earthly tethers.'

'Earthly tethers'...I then hear someone calling for us from a distance. Naga and I slowly turn our head to see the energetic Korra running down in high speed using her Waterbending...she created a line of ice for her to skate on...

***Air Blast***

Korra: "AAARRGGHH!"

I shot towards the ground breaking the ice causing Korra to fly in the air. I gently wave my hand and air bend her body to make her float in front of me...she spins with her body stretch and smiling like an idiot.

Korra: "THAT WAS FUN!"

Aiko: "Yeah, I'm sure it was."

I smirk at seeing her face...she definitely have effect on people, Naga immediately pounce on Korra licking her face.

Korra: "Hey girl look at you so clean and soft! Thanks Aiko."

I wave my hand while smiling at the two.

Korra: "Hey let's fly back home! Dad said mom's gonna cook us a special meal."

I smile and nod. Just because I can't fly doesn't mean I can't get creative. I wave my hand to form a thick cloud large enough for the three of us. Naga and Korra looks at each other then leap and bounce on the cloud feeling excited when they know they'll be flying.

I gently jump using air bending and land gracefully on top of the cloud, I then hear clapping I turn to see Korra and Naga clapping by my landing...these two...

With a wave of my hand the cloud begins to lift itself up and soon we're up in the sky flying along the with the birds. We look down to see the people below us looking up while smiling as they recognize the wonder pair. The children ran to chase after us while laughing. Korra merely wave and laugh, while Naga was looking at those birds as if they were lunch...please stop.

We eventually reach Korra's home and landed in front of it. Senna went out of the house to see her daughter and Naga's hair are in a mess due to the wind. I gently wave my hand and their hairs went back to normal.

Senna: "Hello Aiko, come on in, Kya is inside waiting for you. Korra bring Naga back into the shed, I've place her lunch inside."

Korra thanked her mother and drag (More like Naga dragged her) her back to the shed.

I dust the snow from my body by airbending after I greet Senna. Aunt Kya is the only one that remain and chose to stay in the city since she had nothing to do though she did told me that when I leave for Republic City, she'll be staying with Master Katara to help her out. As we enter, Korra ran straight to her room to change her clothes whereas I went to grab a hot shower. I greet Aunt Kya who's helping out in the kitchen. She told me that lunch will be done so I left to grab my cloths in Korra's room...Throughout the year I've been sleeping in Aunt Kya's hut though from time to time Korra would beg me to sleep over at her place...since I'm her only friend surprisingly.

Because of it, Tonraq and Senna suggested that I leave some of my clothes behind in their house to make it easier for myself. Though I miss wearing my kimono, the Water Tribe outfit is surprisingly comfortable.

As I enter I see a naked Korra struggling to pull her pants off...she stop to look at me with an idiotic smile on her face. I walk past her and open her closet to grab my clothes ignoring her blushing face.

Korra: "Ah, I'll be taking a bath. Though I still want to play with Naga."

Aiko: "We'll do that later since I'll be sleeping over tonight Korra, I'll ask your mother if she's fine with it."

Her face was beaming with joy when she heard that...

Aiko: "Oh and please take a bath...you just got back from training and you know I can't stand unhygienic body."

She has an evil grin on her face...oh no. After she threw her clothes away, she ran and immediately pounces on me, I wanted to air blast her but that would cause a lot of mess in her room.

***BAM***

She hugs me tightly and rubs her cheek on mine...My face turn slightly red but she went too far when she pulled my cheeks.

***BONK***

Korra: "OWW!"

Aiko: "Stop messing around and let's take a bath already."

Korra: "What as in together!?"

I look at her as if she's an idiot...scratch that beyond idiotic.

Aiko: "Yes, we can save time by bathing together if you don't want to then it's fine."

She shook her head quickly and grab hold of my hand, she ran for the bathroom dragging me along. As she ran, Senna walk pass us with plates in her hands...after she saw a disheveled me and her naked daughter.

Korra: "MOM! AIKO WILL BE SLEEPING OVER!"

We ran past her causing her to feel confused.

Senna: "Ah...okay...what was that about?"

* * *

**-Korra's POV-**

I kick the door open to see the bath had already been filled with hot water, thanks mom. I look down to see Aiko on the floor looking sick...strange her eyes are spinning. I smile and pull her up, I took off her clothes and carry her towards the shower to wash her down.

***COLD WATER SPLASH SFX***

Aiko: "***High Pitched Scream*** COOOOOLLLDDD!"

Ah right I forgot to set the temperature.

Korra: "Sorry."

Aiko: "It's fine I was just caught off guard."

Aiko then grab a scoop and pour water down her hair...Despite being with her for a year, I can't stop looking at her due to how beautiful she is. She looks like a delicate flower that no one can touch.

Hmm, I don't know why I feel embarrassed by the idea looking at her..I bathed with mom and dad from time to time and felt nothing but when I'm with her...

Aiko: "Korra, mind helping me scrub my back.."

I quickly shook my head to snap myself back to reality, she looks at me with he corner of her eye waiting for me. I grab a body brush and starts scrubbing while trying to be delicate as possible as to not leave a scratch on her body.

She then start to shampoo her hair, I've noticed she had grown out her hair. I asked if she would cut it but her answer would always be a shrug or a smirk. Sometimes I just don't get what's going through her mind.

Korra: "Hey...Aiko?"

Aiko: "Yes Korra?"

Korra: "Can you tell me more about yourself? We've known each other for over a year now yet at the same time I still don't know much about you since you would constantly ignore or blast me away."

She stop rubbing her hair for a brief moment and continues.

Aiko: "Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

I scrub her back gently then stop.

Korra: "Like I said, we've known each other for a year and you basically know all about my life, yet I don't know a single thing about you apart from being a master Airbender and being beautiful."

Aiko then let out a soft laugh and pour water on herself. She turn to look at me and for a moment I was entrance by her beauty as I see water dripping from her doll like face to a point my face started to blush.

Aiko: "Your turn."

Korra: "Eh?"

She signal me to sit so she was so she could scrub my back. I felt weird when she scrub my back.

Aiko: "I was raised on a strange island far from here, My parents...they were _'loving parents'_."

When she said that...for a moment there was a sudden change in her tone..as if she was upset.

Aiko: "Everyone treated me _'kindly'_ in that village, they _'loved_' and _'adored_' me for who I am."

I sat quietly as I listened to her story.

Aiko: "Then one day a freak storm struck our island...everyone thought it was the end until I showed up and with a wave of my hand the storm subsided...everyone cheered and yell out my name by calling me a _'hero'_..."

I started smiling when I heard the word hero...Aiko showed me her ability to bend the storm. A few days after she had arrived, there was a storm that hit our village. One of our ship was unfortunately stuck in the middle of it because it broke down on the way back. Dad wanted to to go out there to save them but it was too dangerous...I did something stupid...I thought since I was the Avatar I could save them. I ignore my father's yell and ran to bend the water around me to create an ice bridge for me to run on...but the waves proved too strong that it broke the ice, I almost drown and was saved by Aiko.

As I was recovering from my stupidity, Aiko hits me on the head and blasted me into a pile of snow looking upset...I've never seen her that angry. Dad was furious as well but he was too busy thinking on how to save his men. Aiko then walks up to him and offer to help, she created a cloud to stand on and float towards the ship. She stop to gaze at the storm and with a simple wave of her hand...and in that moment the storm subside and the clouds dissipate as if it was never there.

Everyone in the village including myself was surprise to see what she had done. All we saw then was her riding on her cloud and wave her hand and that's it...how strong is she?...Could I do that?...We look at her at awe as the sun shines down on her...for a moment when we see her hair and clothes flutter due to the wind...and on that day everyone in the city came to an agreement...she resemble that of a goddess.

Dad immediately thanked her and brought his men out to sea to save his people...when they arrived at port we begin cheering as we saw them rescued and arriving back home. Fortunately no lives were lost, there were a few injuries but not life threatening...the men quickly ran to Aiko and bow before her and thanked her...in an act of worship.

I guess from their perspective seeing a child standing on top of a cloud and saving you would definitely make you think she some kind of a goddess.

I...I then saw her face...that day I saw how her eyes turn cold when they thanked her...she looked...uncomfortable...as if did she dislike the idea of people worshipping her or calling her a hero.

Korra: "So in a way you were like an Avatar minus the other three elements. I mean we still can't thank you enough for saving those people on the ship...Dad told me they called you their sea goddess that came and saved their life afterwards...and even now they would still often bring gifts to my house as sign of thanks. They joked how my family and I are blessed by your presence."

She started laughing and continue her story...but for some reason I can feel her hesitating.

Aiko: "The next day...I woke up and the villagers were missing as if they were never there...I desperately look for them for days...starving and all alone...I thought that I would die on the fourth day until I was saved by a 'friend'."

Korra: "A friend...who is this friend you speak of?"

I never heard her mentioning a friend nor talk about it.

Aiko: "She's a good friend of mine that taught and raise me when I was all alone. Until I met Master Katara...a bit of talking and fighting here and there, and meeting her children and boom eventually here I am. Scrubbing your back."

She said it with a smile on her face and smack my back.

Korra: "What happen to this friend of your?"

Aiko: "She's still around...but mostly sleeping. She'll find me when my life is in danger..._she'll always finds me_."

Wow, for the first time...I see a genuine smile on her face... For some reason, I lost control over my body...my hearts starts beating rapidly...something is telling me that she's been alone for a long time and that I should help her...I tighten my fists and lean forward a quickly peck her lips, when I realized what I had down I started panicking.

Korra: "Oh! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me..."

I see her slowly raising her hand to touch her lips...for a moment I can see her smiling.

Korra: "Aiko?"

Aiko: "It's fine, let's take our bath now. I'm sure your mother would be upset if we take too long."

Phew...I'm glad she brushed it off...though for some reason my heart felt a tinge of pain when she did that.

* * *

**-Night-**

**-Aiko's POV-**

I'm currently lying in bed with Korra...I turn to see her with her mouth open as I listen to her loud snoring...Her sleep posture...despite me telling her she needs to work on it, I felt her limbs all over me. I recalled back what she did in the bathroom...the touch of her warm lips onto mine was something I can't never forget.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

I slowly got up and move to sit on top of her without waking her up...I begin moving my hand and caressing her cheeks...there were moments where she nearly woke up...even if she did I'm sure she wouldn't mind my actions...right?

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Of course she wouldn't mind...She kissed me...wasn't that a sign of love doesn't that mean she wants me..she was the first person to make me feel this way. My mother once told me a kiss from someone you love will give you an amazing feeling...is this what I'm feeling?..

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***Heartbeat***

More...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***Heartbeat***

I want more of your love...Korra.

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***Heartbeat***

My eyes starts to glow a red hue as I gaze upon her lips...I slowly lean forward...My teeth then slowly transform resembling that of a shark. You don't mind right Korra?...if I want you for myself...Gods...I can smell the scent from her hair...it's so intoxicating...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***Heartbeat***

My body begins twitching in a horrific manner as I want you Korra...I open mouth and my long tongue slither closer to her face, my desire to taste her was overwhelming, she won't mind one bite...I'm her only friend...I'll bite her...give me more of your love...

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

***Heartbeat***

Korra: "Aiko...***Mumbles*"**

I stop immediately and pull myself away from her.

Korra: "Stop Aiko...those are...my...cookies..."

I close my mouth and see Korra grinning like an idiot...I too begin smiling as I see her moving around...was she dreaming of me stealing her cookies?...What was I doing?...I hold my chest to feel my rapid heartbeats...did I nearly eat her?

I move closer to her face and touch her lips...Korra...that kiss was unfair. I slowly lay next to her and slowly close my eyes...Am I in...love?

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

If so...I want her to be mine...and only mine...if I can't eat her...then I'll eat those that dare interfere in my love.

Unbeknownst to me, "It" was watching the entire scene being played out..."It" sigh and slowly closes "Its"' eye.

"It": _"So...it has begun."_

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**_Author: "There we have it the bond between our Doll and the Avatar have finally been set in place. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering why would a five year old act this way and kissed her. All of this will be explain in future chapter, everything has its reason and purpose even the minor details. Thus, with that out of the way I'll see you in the next chapters feel free to review and ask if anything seem out of place. Peace."_**


	6. Volume 0: Promise

**-Southern Water Tribe-**

**-Tenzin's POV-**

It's coming to the end of the year and I've return to the Southern Water Tribe due to a promise to pick up a young spirited girl from this village. She told me she wish to learn more from me in terms of Airbending arts and culture. I admit I am glad to find someone that shows great interest in their origins. With this I've taken the first step to realizing my father's dream of rebuilding the Air Nation.

As I arrived I recognized a familiar face. Kya was walking up to me and gave me a hug.

Kya: "Took you long enough we were worried that you might not come."

I wrote letters to hear from time to time to get an update on how the little airbender was doing. Kya had told me that the people in this city had begun idolizing her due to her beauty and strength. The sailors and shipwrights also started a fan club so it seems and treat her as their goddess after she had save some of the men from a bad storm. I let out a soft chuckle and stroke my beard, it's only been a year and she's already making a name for herself.

Tenzin: "My duty at Republic City did force some restrained on me but fortunately things have died down back home...well it was mostly due to Lin really, she's still as rough as diamond that one. Though she's been vocal about the recent actions the council had taken and appear displease. Even the I do have to agree with Lin, some of the council's choices presented was not exactly...non bender friendly. "

Kya let out a soft laugh and pat by back.

Kya: "Are you two still acting like kids?"

I look at her angrily then sigh, Lin and I don't exactly see eye to eye as of now due to our...past, maybe it's about time we patched things up.

Tenzin: "How's our Storm Bender been doing?"

Kya: "Well, you can see for your self on that one."

She point towards a hill distance away from the city...upon closer inspection I see a snow storm in that direction.

Tenzin: "Is that who I think it is?"

Kya: "Yeah, that hill is where Korra and her went to train. It's their favorite spot since the two of them can let loose of their bending, though Tonraq did warn Korra to only use waterbending. The two wanted to get away from the attention the people here have been giving, having the Avatar and the people's Goddess in one place can be a bad thing.

She begins laughing as she told me that Aiko had became somewhat a hero for these people, one time there were pirates attacking the ships inbound to Republic City, long story short, Aiko saved them though Korra was jealous and upset that her father brought Aiko and left her behind. I look at the snow storm...umm...it's getting bigger.

Kya: "Ah...Korra must have done something to pissed her off, give it a moment the storm will die down..in three...two...one."

And just like she said the storm slowly shrink and dissipate.

Kya: "Aiko probably air blasted her into a pile of snow...while Naga took advantage of the situation and tackled Aiko."

I can only smile wryly when I heard her said that. Ah that's right, our mother told me that she'll also be visiting to bring the Avatar with her to the White Lotus compound to train her.

Tenzin: "Where's mother?"

Kya: "She's with Senna and Tonraq at the moment back at their house, she arrived a day ago. She's currently discussing that it's time for Korra to learn the other elements meaning she'll be separated from her family and...Aiko."

She looks sad when she said that...I wonder why? Minutes later I've arrived at the Avatar's household and hear my mother discussing with Tonraq.

Tonraq: "Hmm, there's nothing much to teach her at this point, she almost at the point where she can master her waterbending maybe in a year or two she could learn the other elements...she's been showing remarkable improvement this year don't know if it has something to do with her past lives, though I have a feeling Aiko had a hand in it."

I grew curious when I heard him said that. Kya and I find our seat while Senna prepare hot tea to serve, she smile and greet me while handing me a cup of tea. Kya fold her arms and listen quietly.

Tonraq: "Aiko...I've been meaning to ask Master Katara, she's not a normal child is she? The men and the people in this city...we owe her a lot as you know from the letter I wrote to you, She display incredible power as in stormbending and airbending to save my men out in the ocean when they were caught in a bad storm."

Katara: "Yes, I read your letter. I'm glad that your men are safe Tonraq but there's more right...does it involve the pirates that attacked the ships last month?"

He silently nod.

Tonraq: "I saw it...when we were fighting them...I saw her using not only airbending but also waterbending. One of my men was nearly killed if weren't for Aiko's intervention. She encased one of the pirate in ice before his blade struck."

Mother looks down and shook her head. I nearly spat my tea when I heard him, Aiko has waterbending. Kya on the other hand wasn't too surprise by it...did she knew?

Katara: "The child is a special one...Before I met her she display quite a personality unbefitting for a child, there is a reason why your daughter was able to learn and adapt to her waterbending faster at a young age, it is all probably due to her."

She then looks at Kya and smile waiting for her to say something.

Kya: "There were times I'm sure you notice...but Korra hardly got injured or sick this year didn't she. You would thought that all those training and time would at least tire her out or made her sick...yet she didn't."

Senna agree to what she had said...throughout the year she never came home with scratches or bruises and without riling a so much of a sneeze..

Tenzin: "Did Korra learn to heal herself through waterbending?"

Tonraq and Senna shook her head.

Kya: "She didn't, she's still training for it and asked me for advice from time to time. Though she prefer the combat aspect to waterbending...My best guess, Aiko healed her."

I place my cup down looking at her with wide eyes.

Tenzin: "If what you say is true then do you think she has two other elements at her disposal...earthbending and firebending as well...Mother?"

I look at her waiting for an answer, she looks down and lightly tap her cane for us to calm down.

Katara: "What I am about to say is classified information that may or may not ruin the peace and balance of the world if this information were to get out."

Senna gulp when she heard her...I've rarely seen mother with this expression.

Katara: "Aiko...she is an Avatar."

All of our eyes widen when we heard her. Tonraq wanted an explanation only to be shut down by the loud sound of her cane hitting the floor.

Katara: "She is the Avatar yet at the same time she is not...she is a special case, as you are aware that there is always one Avatar in each era for the sole purpose of maintaining the peace and balance throughout the world. However that doesn't mean that there can't be two Avatar existing in a same era. Which comes to a big question...what will she do?"

All of us were trying process this sudden information.

Katara: "When I first met her, my men tried to subdue her but was met with...brutal results, when she bend the four elements. As she was about to kill me I called her an Avatar, to which she immediately stop."

Kya and I was upset that our mother didn't tell us that she nearly had a brush with death.

Katara: "Now now, she was scared...lost and alone. She didn't knew what she was, can you imagine being trap on that island all alone...Sometimes I wonder how she was kept alive...until I met "It""

The thing that was looking at us from the shadow, Kya had an encounter with "It" yet we never saw it.

Katara: ""It" introduce itself as her guardian and told us to leave but when I asked if she's an Avatar she merely laugh and said. 'She's far beyond that of your precious Avatar.' At first I contemplate what "It" had said and realized her mastery over the elements was beyond our level of understanding. She can bend elements with simple wave or by simply looking, if she's angry she can cause massive devastation if left unchecked."

Kya: "So...what you're saying is that she's The Avatar at the same time she's not?"

Mother nods...

Katara: "She's merely a child that posses the natural ability to bend the other elements by her will and is not bound to title of the Avatar since Korra has it...in a way...The inner circle of The White Lotus have decided to refer her as the False Avatar. Tenzin, when you bring her to Republic City keep a close eye on her. Don't confine her solely at the Air Temple, make sure she sees the world, teach her and let her be free...and with that hopefully she'll become a great ally to us...especially to Korra. Spirits knows the burden the Avatar must bear...Aiko will be someone to keep Korra's light shine in our world."

I listened to my mother and nod...I can't imagine if she were to be angry at the world..I guess we can count our blessing that she's friend with the Avatar.

Tonraq: "That's fine and all, she already proved herself to us as a valuable ally but what about our daughter? How will this affect her?"

Mother then look at the family picture and next to it a picture of Korra hugging an emotionless Aiko while Naga is licking her face.

Katara: "The reason why Korra was able to learn her waterbending at a faster pace is because Aiko's sharing her energy with her...unconsciously of course. Her raw energy acts as a catalyst for Korra when she's mastering her element. Of course Aiko can learn to train and control her unchecked energy to prevent herself from burning out."

Kya realized what she meant.

Kya: "The constant fainting...she perform energybending...but I never heard of it involving sharing energy at this level. I've read the story of Lion Turtle transfering bending and taking it away but to improve it."

Mother nods. I was confused when she said it.

Katara: "I was suspicious at first...she would always have this aura of nobility around her and after their first match and reading your letters regarding Aiko's constant fainting spell. I immediately assumed it was because of her unconscious use of energybending that cause it when she shared her energy with Korra even in term of lifeforce."

Senna: "AH! That explain Korra's over energetic behavior, I always thought it was because she had a sugar rush from the candies she was ate. Korra would never stop moving and constantly drag Aiko everywhere tiring her out."

We smile when we listen to her.

Tonraq: "So Aiko was unaware of this...which explain her constant mood swings. But lately she hasn't been doing that instead both girls are acting normal like before."

Katara: "My best guess is that Aiko had became aware of what she was doing and managed to learn to control her energybending."

Tenzin: "Wait...by herself?"

I'm more surprise on how she actually figured it out and learn to control it.

Senna: "Does that mean Korra won't have to shoulder the weight of protecting this world by herself."

She looks at mother while her hand clenched together as if she's praying, Like all parents, Tonraq and Senna are protective of their child...mother smile and nod.

Katara: "Which is why we've decided to train her in secrecy to prevent others from catching wind. We've already informed the higher up about her existence and came to agreement that by doing so we would lower the risk of her being corrupted by unsavory people. And when the time comes, both she and Korra will work hand in hand in maintaining the peace and balance of our world."

We all smile when we heard this. Yes, it's our responsibility to guide and nurture the future generation to love and protect our world...we only have one after all.

* * *

**-Aiko's POV-**

This world...bores me.

Korra and I are currently sitting on top of a hill looking at the ocean while hearing the waves crashing onto the rocks. Naga is lying next to us asleep. And we're coming to the end of the year...Tenzin should be here by now.

I look at Korra who has a sad expression on her face.

Aiko: "What's wrong?"

Korra: "You'll be leaving me aren't you?"

I look towards the sky to see the birds flying.

Aiko: "Yes...I'll be heading to Republic City where I'll learn more about the Airbenders and their lives."

Korra: "Do you have to? I mean we can go together."

I shook my head and look at her.

Aiko: "You know that won't work...you have your Avatar training to complete. Master Katara is here for that reason...I don't refuse to be a distraction."

Korra immediately stand and face me.

Korra: "But you're not! I've never seen you as a distraction. You're my best friend Aiko."

I smile warmly as I look at her...she looks beautiful...something tells me that when she's older I'll definitely fall for her again.

Aiko: "This isn't goodbye Korra...I...I want to be strong...I want to be strong so I can stand by your side. I know that being the Avatar is like a call of duty and you love being a hero. But you have the tendency to forget that your shouldering a heavy burden."

Korra smile as I held her cheeks with my hands.

Aiko: "Which is why I'll be there to help shoulder that burden so you wouldn't collapse from it...plus after you master the other elements you'll eventually need to master Airbending. So in the end, Tenzin and I will come to teach you."

Korra immediately winced when she heard that I'll teach her.

Korra: "Urrgh...knowing you, you'll air blasts me for every mistakes I make."

I laugh and playfully air blast her onto a pile of snow. She looks at me with a pout on her face.

Aiko: "Then you better work hard on your airbending to avoid that then...Let's go home, I'm sure your parents and Tenzin is waiting for us."

I look up to see the sun is slowly going down. I pick Korra up and wave my hand to form a cloud for us to ride. Korra whistle to wake Naga up who immediately leap onto the cloud.

As we fly, Korra hugs me from behind catching me off guard.

Korra: "You know...when they told me that I was an Avatar I admit I was happy and yet terrified about it...mastering all four elements is what everyone dreams about and I'm the lucky one out of the many, yet like you said I have to bear the Avatar's responsibility to protect the peace and balance of the world...and it scares me when I think I might fail them."

I listen patiently as it was rare for Korra to speak out this way.

Korra: "I made a promised to myself that I'll be the best Avatar the world has ever seen. I ask my father to immediately train me, he was against it because I was still too young but after days of pushing my father, eventually he agreed...it was hard but I knew that it was never going to be easy."

Naga was looking at the birds with a hungers in her eyes as she wag her tail.

Korra: "That is of course until you arrived...when I first saw you, I thought you were a beautiful princess from a far away land with the ability to fly. Then I saw the strength in your eyes...strength that I wish to have one day."

Aiko: "Which is why you wanted to be my friend."

Korra: "Yes...I thought by being your friend I could learn something from you...then you challenged me to a match...it was the first time someone my age will go up against me. I was nervous yet excited, then we fought and in the end I lost. But I learn a lot from it...and made a friend."

Aiko: "..."

***WhisperWhisperWhisper***

Korra: "Like you say, this isn't goodbye, we'll see each other again. You do what you have to do and I'll do what I was born to do."

I turn to face her to see her raise pinkie...I smile and use my pinkie to intertwine her finger.

Korra: "When the time comes, and I become a true Avatar. Promise me that you'll stand by my side and never leave me behind."

I smile and kiss her cheek causing her to blush.

Aiko: "I promise."

She smile and hugs me tightly...and we laugh all the back home.

**FADE TO BLACK.**

And on that day...the solemn promise that we made, who could have known that the lives and fates of many people in this world would undergo a drastic change...I wasn't aware that our vow to one another would cause a major change towards the world. Thinking back...was it all worth it?

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


End file.
